The Angel from Eru
by thtasian
Summary: A child from the fabled planet of Thanagar (Wingmen) falls from the heavens. Adopted by the Great Eagles, she is raised as a part of Arda. Darkness soon falls upon Middle Earth, but hope still remains. For even the smallest of creatures can change the course of the future. Stays true to the majority of the events in the book.
1. Chapter 1- Falling Star of Thanagar

T.A. 2770

The night was quiet and still, peaceful. Only a single shooting star could be seen disturbing this still night. Even the normal sounds of creatures of the night were not to be heard. In the silence if one listened closely, the distressed cry of an infant could be heard.

Way upon the top of the highest peak of the highest mountain within the great Eagles Eyrie the King of Eagles, Gwaihir, descendant of the greatest Eagle who ever lived, Thorondor, awoke to the the very sound of the distressed youngling. Stretching his great wings he took flight, soaring down to right above the tree tops, following the noise. He found the infant in a clearing within a crater about the size of a small pond. The whee one was unclothed and slightly blue due to the frigged night air. Gwaihir landed gracefully on the edge of the clearing and carefully approached the young one. Upon closer inspection he realized that this was no ordinary youngling. This was unmistakably a gift from the Great Eru Ilúvatar for the infant child that lay at his feet was what undoubtedly appeared like a Thanagarian baby. An immortal creature from the fabled planet of Thanagar, a fantasy land belonging in hatchling tales that eagles told their young. The infant appeared at first glance to posses elven characteristics in bodily form. Pale skin that seemed to be glowing in the night, pointed ears, but unlike the elves of Middle Earth, the child's ears were elongated at the tops then tapering off to a point. With a tuff of hair black as night and watery blue eyes as deep as the sea. The youngling was a sight to behold. But, the detail that was telling of the child's Thanagarian heritage were the prominent pair of feathered wings protruding from the infants back. This child's wings were a sky blue in pigmentation.

Gwaihir gazed upon the infant catching it's attention. He observed that the child was female in gender. They locked eyes. Enchanted by the young ones gaze Gwaihir whispered in common tongue, "Hello whee-one what brings you so far from your nest?" He stroked the child's face with a gentle talon. Making a decision Gwaihir carefully scooped up the little one and took flight back toward his mountain. The child's cries were silenced as she was lulled asleep by the sound of the breeze.

Once back at the mountain Gwaihir gathered some soft, dry moss and created a makeshift nest for the hatchling. Gently placing the still sleeping baby upon the nest. He finally relaxed as he nestled down right next to her to keep her warm. _Tonight has been ... eventful._ He chuckles to himself. He falls asleep to the thoughts of the future that lies ahead of the sleeping child under his wing, obviously Eru has great plans in wait of this child.

* * *

Mean while in at the Lonely Mountain... fire burned amber on the land, destroying all in its path. The body count too great to put into a number. Screams echoed on the breeze. Cries of sorrow and despair, tears of loss and sadness were the only things to be heard and seen on this terrible night.

A fierce fire breathing creature. Hide stronger than any metal known to man. This creature is known as a dragon. As terrifying as the thought of death but as beautiful as the afterlife. Smaug is his name. A deep rumble resonates in his chest as he settles down within the stacks of dwarven treasures.

* * *

In Lothlórien:

Galadriel gasps as she falls to her knees, stumbling back from her mirror as the water evaporates. Flashbacks of the images she just saw play in her head. Haunted by such evils to come she stands shakily. However, hope remains from the image of the infant creature that just fell from the sky moments ago. _Such a bright future, this young one possesses._ Galadriel thinks to herself. A future as bright as the stars from which she fell, with opportunities plenty, and power unknown. Raising this child has been entrusted to the race of Great Eagles by the Eru. A honor unlike any other and but also a burden of responsibility equal to a King of a great nation.

"Mani naa ta, a'maelamin?" {What is it, my beloved?} Galadriel turned around to find her husband Celeborn looking at her inquisitively. "Estela, melamin." {Hope, my love.}

* * *

Things to know:

The Great Eagles speak a form of Elvish.

Thorondor is the King of Eagles. You know the huge eagles that pretty much are either used as transportation or end up saving everyone from certain doom.

Thanagar is in the DC universe the planet where Hawkwoman and Hawkman come from.

Eru Ilúvatar is the deity of Middle Earth.

I have a picture of my OC if you wish to see her check out my profile or look up my instagram tht_crazy_asian.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

March 15th, 2941

My name is Aini. Today is my 171st birthday. I have trained and studied for 151 long years. I am a Thanagarian, crashed to Middle Earth exactly 171 years ago from today. I have no previous memories of my home world nor of how I came to Middle Earth. I have been adopted into the race of Eagles. Father is known as Gwaihir the Windlord, descendant of Thorondor, brother to Landroval, Atar {father}is the King of Eagles. He has taught me many things. I know of all the races of Arda (Middle Earth) and how they came to be, I know Elvish, and common tongue.

Being of another world has left me at an advantage over the creatures of this world. Although, not by much. I share a great many characteristics with elves. I am immortal, and posses the look of an elleth (female elf), the only distinct difference is my height and my ears, and of course my wings. I am 5'4" with a wingspan of 10.25 feet. I weigh roughly 30 pounds which is normal I guess for my race. After all one must be light to fly. Sort of like a bird in that aspect. I do not know if I have hollow bones though... I really do not wish to find out. Some of my more prominent advantages are my strength, vision, hearing, enhanced healing and regeneration, and reflexes. Atar has told me that my body reacts differently to this air on Arda. Something about how I absorbe the magic in the air and that gives me strength. I am not able to cast magic, but I can sense it along with absorption which if harmful, dispels any effects. My vision is better than an elf's but a little less than my Atar's people. I cannot see through objects like they can. I can just see clearly at any distance. I have been training in the art of the bow and dagger since I was a youngling. Atar deemed it appropriate for my gender and also necessary for my future. I have a Bow of the Galadhrim gifted to me from Atar, along with a quiver that can hold 50 arrows and is enchanted to be weightless, and two daggers made of dragons bone these are the weapons I have been training with for more than 100 years. Along with my physical training Atar insisted I be knowledgeable in the workings of the world and politics. I've been taught the history of all major successful peoples.

With all of this studying, I have grown curious to the outside world. Beyond the Eyrie. I wish to see all these things and have adventures like the ones of the great people of Arda. Atar promised me on my coming of age 50 years ago that on my 171st birthday I shall be able to begin my own journey. So for 50 years I trained and studied twice as hard to prove to Father that I am able. Finally. My work has payed off. Yesterday Father approved of my quest to see the world. I cannot wait to begin my journey.

* * *

I closed my journal I got from uncle Landroval, and let out a breath. Today is the day I finally get to fly beyond the Misty Mountains. Beyond the safety of the Eyrie. Out into the world. I am excited and terrified at the same time. I stretch my wings as I get out of my nest. Rummaging through my clothes to find my green traveling tunic and vest of mithril. I put them on and fasten my daggers to my belt and secure my bow across my back along with my quiver. Making sure they don't get in the way of my wings. I throw my journal into my satchel of food with a fresh skin of water. Securing my mass of black hair in a tight braid that fell the small of my back I take off towards the King's Keep.

"Good morn, my Lady." greeted one of the guards. " Indeed, Sir Arbellason! I'm going to start on an adventure today!" I yelled back as I flew past him in a blur of blue and green and giggles.

I rounded a corner and flew out of the caves soaring into the open air. I looked around for a little just hovering in one place. I spotted Atar on top of a lonely pinnacle of rock that he enjoys perching on. Next to him were two of his guards, Ahir and Balkir. Large proud Eagles of the Kings Guard. Both powerful warriors. "Atar!" I yelled as I zoomed towards them excitedly. "Aini, my child, what has you so excitable today?" he chuckled with a knowing look. " You know what today is Atar!?" I said as I landed in front of him and took a knee and bowed my head. "Rise, Aini." he motioned me forward. " Yes in fact I do recall it t'is on this day that a certain youngling full of trouble landed in my Eyrie 171 years ago." He said with a hint of humor as I flew up to embrace his neck. I rolled my eyes at his antics. " Yes, Atar, I have been a glorious thorn in your wing since my arrival." I comment sarcastically in good nature. He chuckles, " You are after all about the size of one," He laughed. "but in all seriousness though, Aini. Are you prepared?" He asks with concern in his eyes. "Yes, Atar. You needn't worry so much. You and Uncle have trained me well." I land back on the rock as I craned my neck to peer up at him as I only fall to about below his mid- leg as he is well over 50 feet tall.

"Hnnn, indeed we have. T'is a shame Landroval is away on business. I shall tell him goodbye for you when he returns." Atar commented. "Thank you, Atar. I shall miss all of you." He looks down at me as he lowers his head to affectionately tap me on the head with his beak. "I have a final gift for you, child." I look up at him as he speaks. "Yes Atar?"

"You are to travel to the forest of Lórien first. When you arrive an elf by the name of Haldir will greet you, he is the marchwarden. You shall tell him you seek an audience with Lady Galadriel and that I sent you, do you understand?" He tilts his head regally waiting for my response. "Yes, Atar. I understand... May I ask why?" I furrow my brow. Atar chuckles, "You shall see when you arrive."

"Very well Atar. I shall wait." I smiled up at him. "Good. Now your gift is waiting in Lórien. Off you go before I decide you must stay." He rumbles with a twinkle in his eyes. I laugh at him as I take to the air waving goodbye to both the guard and Atar. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva, mellonea." {Sweet water and light laughter 'till next we meet, friends. } I call down to them as I ball my right fist and place it over my heart in a salute. "Aa'menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenie, seldë." {May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back, daughter.} Atar bid farewell as the guards bowed their heads to me. I smiled down on them as I turned south in the air to head to Lórien.

* * *

After about 1 hour of flying high speed I finally spotted the forest of Lórien up ahead. I saw elves in the trees on the wooden platforms they built for the guard. I also could spot their great city hidden within the protection of the trees as well. My eyes widen at the vast beauty of it all. I ponder for a moment. _I can not fly directly to the city. That would be a good way to get shot down... and Atar said that I should go to the forest to meet the one called Haldir._ Descending from the air I landed right at the edge of the forest facing the direction of the city and folded my wings behind me. Positive some of the elves had already spotted me. I stepped into the forest. Walking in a straight line I silently padded my way across the forest floor. I look around in wonder as I hear the elves quietly following me in the trees. Probably trying to figure out what I am. I glance up and see a streak of golden locks. "Hauta!" {Stop!} calls on of the guards as he lands in front of me. I halt as I see a circle of bowmen surround me. "Aaye, tulamin oment yassen Arwen Galadriel." {Hail. I come to meet with Lady Galadriel.} I say in Quenyan as I do not know how to speak the lesser languages of Elves, I can understand them but Atar did not see the need for me to learn how to speak any for all elves should have an understanding of Quenyan as it is their first language. The guard looked at me strangely as he said in Sindarin. "You speak in the tongue of High Elves. Who are you?"

"I am Aini Gwaihiressa. My Atar told me to speak with the one called Haldir and request an audience with Lady Galadriel." I said as I looked around at all the elves with inquisitive eyes. The majority of them were staring at my wings. I arched an eye brow at one of the guards as he tried to kick one of my wings. I moved it out of the way and batted his foot back with it. His eyes widened as he went back to his formation. "You are the daughter of the Eagle King?" the guard that was questioning me asked. "Yes I am." All of the elves were silent for a moment as they closed their eyes as if listening to some unheard voice.

"The Lady has spoken. Follow me, please." He said as he looked down at me and smirked. They took to the trees again as they sped to the city. I rolled my eyes at the show of adrenaline. _How immature._ I huff as I spread my wings and take to the air following them. It was quite difficult to keep up because of the trees and the low branches. Regardless we arrived after 20 minutes.

What we arrived to was undoubtedly the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Beautiful Elven work like I had never seen before lay in front of my eyes. The journals I have studied in the past told me of this place, but it could not grasp the full beauty of it and put it into words. I did not understand that until now. Dear Eru. All the elves here were so tall and beautiful just like the place they come from. I do believe I never wish to leave.

My eyes were full of wonder as the guards led me up an open winding staircase on the side of a huge tree. My senses were attacked as the smell of the city was upon me, wafting up like a gentle breeze. The smells of the market place, food, elves; it was all so glorious.

We arrived at the top of the grand staircase and stood in front of what appeared to be a throne. Sitting at top the throne was an even grander elleth and elf. With eyes as clear as crystals the elleth peered at me. I felt as if she could see right through me. I could not look away. She gently smiled at me. It was a careful smile. A smile one perfected after hundreds of years. Not a unwelcoming smile but rather a very demure one, full of gentleness but behind it you could sense her power.


End file.
